Alrededor del mundo
by Nannda
Summary: Ella es escritora, él es actor, y ambos están en su apogeo profesional, pero las constantes especulaciones de los medios no los dejan tranquilos. "Mucha gente cree conocernos, muchos opinan de nuestras vidas como si fuéramos objetos que deben vender a base de mentiras o verdades. Sólo que ellos no saben absolutamente nada."


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y cualquier parecido a la realidad, es porque lo vi por ahí o es coincidencia.

* * *

**1**

**Alrededor del mundo**

.

«Él amaba su trabajo. Lo amaba demasiado, siempre, desde que lo conocí supe que su pasión por la actuación venía desde su corazón, un corazón cálido, lleno de sueños que cumplir y de amor que entregar. Un amor que me regaló el día en que me dijo el primer «te amo», y yo seguía enamorada de él como al principio y aún más.

Muchas personas más creían hacerlo. Niñas, jóvenes, mujeres, y del sexo opuesto también. _Enamorarse_ de un actor no es difícil, más si es apuesto, divertido, carismático y tiene una sonrisa para todos. Pero yo me enamoré de la persona, de cómo es, de sus acciones, sus palabras, porque no lo conocí como el «actor de…» lo conocí como Edward Cullen, una persona normal en un medio que quería absorberlo completamente. Mucha gente cree conocerlo, muchos opinan de su vida como si fuera un objeto que deben vender a base de mentiras o verdades.

Sólo que ellos no saben absolutamente nada.»

Cerré mi laptop guardando lo que había escrito. Era de todos los días escribir mis pensamientos, cualquier cosa. Tenía muchas páginas de Word escritas, tenía muchos documentos con palabras que iban hacia un camino de fantasías o verdades.

Soy escritora, veintidós, casi veintitrés años, tengo un libro Best-Seller y fans que aman mis personajes, también tengo propuestas para llevar a mis amigos a la pantalla grande, pero eso aún lo estoy digiriendo. Estoy en la lista de Forbes como la mujer que gana muchos-muchos millones y tiene menos de treinta años, también me tienen como la _Princesa_ de las redes sociales, no es que le gane a alguna otra famosa celebridad, sólo que comparto mucho con mis fans, pequeñas cosas y secretos entro nosotros, que todo mundo sabe después, pero intento que no sea nada _tan_ personal.

En estos momentos la publicación del segundo libro de la trilogía tiene mi mente ocupada, y hoy no fue un día realmente bueno. Encendí la televisión mientras almorzaba para no estar en tanto silencio, y en un programa de espectáculos de Hollywood nombraron a Edward Cullen. Y a su _ex_.

«Edward Cullen en el mismo club con su ex novia. ¿Qué habrá pasado dentro del local? ¿Habrán recordado las noches en que salían juntos en el centro de Los Angeles? Esperamos que Isabella Swan no sea del tipo celosa, aunque sabemos que no lo es, pero una ex, es una ex.»

Se me quitó el apetito en un segundo, después de tanto tiempo seguían las especulaciones sobre ellos. Yo no me preocupaba en absoluto, porque sé lo que él siente, sé lo que pasó después que su relación acabó y sé que ella aún lo quiere, pero de una forma u otra, ahora mi vida personal se encontraba en ese bizarro triángulo que los medios han creado.

—¿Bella? —llamó Esme desde afuera del dormitorio—. ¿Estás bien, corazón?

Dejé la computadora encima de la cama y fui a abrir. Esme esperaba preocupada. La madre de Edward era muy amorosa, me recibió con la típica expectación de una madre que conoce a la nueva novia de su hijo. Estaba de visita en nuestra casa porque aunque lo negó, Edward la había llamado.

—¿Demoré mucho? —pregunté con una sonrisa de disculpa, ella me correspondió con una de comprensión—. Lo siento.

—No debes disculparte por nada, no hubiera subido a buscarte, pero Edward llama —fruncí el ceño—. Dijo que no contestabas tu celular.

Bajamos y tomé el teléfono, había una línea en el cuarto, pero seguramente estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no la oí. Se escuchaba una música de fondo.

—¿Hola? —dije a modo de saludo.

—Hola —dijo él con voz suave y un deje de felicidad—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—Bien, tu mamá y yo hemos estado practicando una nueva receta —respondí afirmándome en el marco de la ventana que daba al jardín delantero—. ¿Por qué la llamaste? Seguro tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí conmigo.

—Quería pasar tiempo contigo, sabes cómo es, siente que te dejo sola demasiado tiempo.

—Es cierto —susurré.

Cerré los ojos arrepintiéndome en cuanto dije esas dos palabras.

—Perdón —murmuré sintiéndome cansada de repente—. Perdón, eso fue muy injusto, no debí decirlo.

—Sé que este último tiempo he tenido que viajar y estar fuera mucho tiempo, pero quiero saber cómo te sientes y no me importa si me gritas, Bella, prefiero cualquier cosa a que no me hables.

—No sé ni dónde tengo mi celular y no oí el teléfono tampoco, lo siento.

Hoy es el día de _las disculpas de Bella._

—No te disculpes —regañó en un suspiro—. Sólo quiero saber cómo estás.

—Estoy bien.

—Cómo estás de verdad, Isabella.

No había humor, cuando Edward usaba ese tono entre advertencia y exigencia no podía mentirle. Me conocía demasiado bien. ¿Y por qué el nombre completo siempre significaba problemas?

—Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por cómo me siento por las noticias que oigo en televisión, sé que sólo informan verdades y mentiras como les da la gana. No me interesan.

—Si dijeran algo sobre la salida al club, me creerías a mí, ¿cierto? —inquirió hipotéticamente—. No a la prensa amarillista.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo más? —pregunté intentando sonar tranquila.

—Nada, ya sabes lo que pasó, sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta que los medios hacen y dicen cualquier cosa para vender, no les importa nadie, sólo _vender_. Y si llegaran a armar un lío más grande por esto y tienes dudas, habla conmigo, cariño. Nadie te dirá la verdad más que yo.

—De acuerdo… sabes que creo en ti, Edward, no dudes de eso tú tampoco.

—No lo hago, sólo quiero que estés bien, mi amor.

Después de la llamada le propuse a Esme ir a comprarle unos obsequios a Alice, su hija y mi mejor amiga, y para su bebé que apenas tenía un mes de vida. Salir en Los Angeles era divertido, pero como ciudad de famosos, se veían paparazzis en cada esquina. Los evitaba, si había alguien más indiferente que yo con esos tipos, era _yo_. Paciencia, sólo se trataba de tener paciencia y no responder a ninguna provocación, pero _ninguna_. Y la verdad, eso hacía que se molestaran más, pero a mí poco me importaba lo que ellos sintieran.

Entramos a la tienda y me enamoré inmediatamente de un pequeño vestido violeta con chaqueta y zapatitos a juego. Le dije a la joven que nos atendía que lo envolviera para regalo. Esme me enseñaba ropa de recién nacidos y movía sus cejas sugestivamente, yo me reía y negaba con la cabeza. Aún no.

Pasamos una media hora viendo y comprando. Al salir había como diez paparazzis tomando fotos, Esme me tomó del brazo y tranquilamente caminamos a la siguiente tienda. Hice oídos sordos a las preguntas impertinentes sobre Edward y Katrina Denali, yo estaba de compras con mi cariñosa y amable _suegra_, no lo iban a arruinar.

—¿Quieres que pasemos a comprar unos pastelitos? Sé que amas lo dulce, eres mi compañera perfecta para unas dosis de azúcar hoy.

Compramos muchos cupcakes, los amaba demasiado, había de tantos sabores… Se me hace agua la boca de sólo pensar en que llegaremos a casa a probarlos. Inmersa en esos pensamientos de glotonería, una niña de no más de dieciocho años me tocó el brazo para que le prestara atención. Estaba en la fila para pagar detrás de mí, así que cuando volteé ella sonrió.

—Sabía que eras tú —murmuró emocionada y dando pequeños saltitos—. Amo tu libro, estoy obsesionada con ese mundo, de verdad, cambiaste mi vida.

Le sonreí por eso, se veía tan sorprendida de tenerme frente a ella que le dije que respirara porque había empezado a tartamudear.

—Muchas gracias, cariño, ¿te puedo dar un abrazo? —le dije a modo despedida.

Ella asintió furiosamente y le di un abrazo fuerte. Llevaba en su mano su celular, no me había pedido nada aún, pero cuando se separó lo levantó y con una sonrisa de disculpa me hizo saber que quería una foto.

—No creo que esto se vuelva a repetir, por favor, por favor.

Esme ya había pagado, le pedí si nos podía tomar la foto para que la fila siguiera avanzando, no me había dado cuenta que varias personas tenían sus celulares apuntándome.

—Ten un buen día —le dije mientras salía.

—No fue tan malo —me dijo Esme yendo a mi auto—. Hay fans mucho más intensas.

—Lo sé.

Al día siguiente llamó Renée para informarme sobre las nuevas noticias de mi libro, estuvimos hablando un buen rato sobre nimiedades, mi madre era la encargada de mi vida pública, era la que llamaba para hablar de trabajo y terminábamos conversando de la próxima reunión familiar. Estaba separada de Charlie desde que tengo diecisiete años, pero papá tiene felizmente una nueva familia y esposa. Debo agradecer que _todos_ nos llevemos muy bien o sería muy incómodo cada convivencia. Renée lo sabía todo de mí, así que cuando me decía qué hacer, confiaba en su buen juicio. A veces.

—En varios sitios de internet hay fotos tuyas comprando ropa de bebé con Esme, no es difícil imaginar qué dicen sobre eso, pero sabes perfectamente que no debes caer en provocaciones.

—Estoy al tanto, mamá —se oyó el sonido de una llamada entrante y era mi novio—. Debo colgar, Edward llama, nos vemos luego, te quiero —colgué y comencé a hablar con Edward—. Hey, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, cariño —saludó con voz adormecida—. Recién despertando y necesitaba escucharte.

—¿Seguro? No será que soñabas cosas perversas y necesitabas oírme para…

—Bien, bien, me pillaste —rió interrumpiéndome—. Te extraño, ¿de verdad no puedes venir?

—Mi amor, tengo reuniones y firmas que hacer estos días, es imposible que vaya —dije desganada, él sabía muy bien que viajaría sólo por unas horas para estar con él y volver de inmediato, pero esta vez no podía—. ¿Cómo van las grabaciones?

Llevaba tres meses en Adelaida, Australia. Fui a visitarlo unas semanas, pero por cuestiones de trabajo tuve que regresar. Le quedaban tres días para terminar su película, tres días interminables que no pasaban nunca.

—Bien, hoy tenemos unas escenas finales sobre una pelea y mañana grabaremos unas tomas de sexo que no nos llevarán demasiado, puede que terminemos antes y ya pueda volver a casa.

—Que no te manoseen tanto, te quiero de vuelta y con todas tus cosas —le dije bromeando.

—Créeme, la que me dejará sin mis cosas serás tú cuando me veas.

—Tan humilde.

—Siempre, cariño.

Mientras hablaba con él comencé a revisar mi correo electrónico en mi laptop, tenía uno de Emma Long, la encargada de publicidad en el Reino Unido. Edward me preguntaba sobre los regalos para Allison, pero no lo escuchaba porque unos números en el correo me tenían confundida.

—Espera —le pedí mientras leía las diez líneas.

—¿Qué pasa?

Mierda.

—Nada, cambio de planes al parecer. ¿Te llamo después? Debo llamar a Renée —le pedí caminando un poco exasperada.

—Estaré esperando la llamada, Bella —advirtió reacio.

—Lo haré.

Llamé a mamá para preguntarle si sabía los planes de Emma. Teníamos un viaje a Londres para la publicación del segundo libro y la firma de autógrafos, eso era dos días después de que lo hiciéramos en L.A. y Nueva York, pero al parecer todo se había adelantado, demasiado.

—Acabo de hablar con ella, el jueves iremos a Nueva York porque primero será allá, luego Los Angeles y ese mismo día volaremos a Londres —me informó rápidamente—. La reunión será mañana miércoles a mediodía, también hay que organizar la sesión de fotos, usa tu twitter para aclarar las fechas con tus seguidores, la página oficial ya está cambiando todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Bueno, después de tu discurso, mamá, tengo todo claro, gracias.

—No, todo bien.

Esme había regresado a su casa, lo que era algo bueno, con todos estos cambios no tenía tiempo libre para pasar con ella como hace unos días. Saqué mi maleta del closet, elegí la ropa y todo lo necesario para mañana sólo tomarla e irme a casa de mamá e irnos juntas a LAX. Estaba tan inmersa en lo que estaba haciendo que olvidé llamar a Edward, y cuando vi la hora después de darme un baño ya pasaba medianoche. En Adelaida deben ser como las cinco de la tarde, así que le envié un texto preguntando si podía llamar. Contestó de inmediato llamándome.

—Creí que lo habías olvidado —dijo a modo de saludo, se oía gente hablar muy cerca—. ¿Qué pasa, todo va bien?

—Sí, cambio de planes —contesté reacia.

¡No iba a poder verlo! Doble mierda.

—¿Qué cambios, Bella?

—Pues que no estaré en L.A. cuando regreses, me voy el jueves a Nueva York, cambiaron la agenda completamente —suspiré ante su silencio—. No puedo hacer nada, Edward, sabes que con las publicaciones no me meto, eso viene de muy arriba.

—Lo sé, mi amor, sólo… estaba pensando en cómo hacer para verte sin interferir en todo eso.

—¿Llegas el viernes o sábado?

—Por como estuvo el rodaje hoy, el sábado.

—Entonces encontrémonos en Londres —le dije esperanzada—. Podemos pasar un tiempo ahí, es mi última parada. ¿Por favor?

—¿El fin de semana ya estarás allá?

—Sí, necesito estar antes por unas fotos y entrevistas que me harán el sábado o domingo antes de ir a firmar los libros.

—Entonces nos vemos allá —salté emocionada en la cama con una sonrisa enorme—. Estás saltando, ¿cierto?

Carraspeé.

—No.

—Mentirosa —dijo divertido y soltando una carcajada—. Amaría seguir hablando contigo, pero me necesitan en el set y allá ya pasan de las doce.

—Te amo.

—Te amo también.

—Adiós —dijimos al mismo tiempo y cortamos la llamada.

* * *

El día en la ciudad de Nueva York estaba bastante agradable, fuimos en la mañana al centro comercial y a la tienda donde iba a ser la firma de libros, estaban acomodando la mesa y todos los libros alrededor, detrás de donde me iba a sentar había una pared con la portada de mi libro, y me emocioné demasiado como si volviera a revivir la primera vez.

Era tan irreal.

—Bella, mira esto —mamá me llamaba desde una esquina cerca de las escaleras.

Estábamos en el segundo piso, abajo las puertas se mantenían cerradas, pero podía ver a través de los ventanales a toda la gente esperando. Habría fans, cámaras, periodistas y afuera paparazzis, obviamente ellos no entrarían. Puede parecer muy mecánico, pero cada persona que pasa a que le firme es tan especial y distinta, que me da pena que muchos no alcancen por el tiempo, así que evito hacer mucha vida social.

—Cariño —me llamó mamá desde una sala—, hora de cambiarse.

No puedo recordar ni dar un número exacto, perdí la cuenta en el libro cien. Me dolía la mano, pero me estaba divirtiendo tanto que pasaba a hacer una nimiedad. Mañana, o a la noche, ya estarían los videos que los fans habían hecho y debo verlos, porque hemos tenido de todo en esta tarde.

Tengo varias redes sociales, twitter e instagram son mis favoritas, tengo millones de seguidores en ambas, pero siendo sincera, el 70% son mis fans, el 25% fans de Edward y un 5% gente que no le interesa nada de lo que hago, pero igualmente les gusta enterarse de todo.

Antes de que empezáramos subí una foto de los montones de libros a instagram diciéndoles que ya quedaba muy poco. Edward no tenía ninguna red social de _él_, pero aún así revisaba las publicaciones de mis fotos o tomaba alguna con mi celular y las subía él mismo, con mi cuenta cabe decir. Así que a los minutos de mi «queda poco», me envió un mensaje en WhatsApp deseándome mucho éxito seguido de una foto donde aparecía su coestrella Rosalie Hale levantando ambos pulgares y sonriendo. Me caía tan bien esa mujer.

Después de las fotos y entrevistas dando por finalizada la jornada, ya eran las siete de la tarde y moría de hambre, fuimos al restaurant del hotel y cenamos con todos los que trabajaron conmigo hoy. Si había algo que me encantaba, era poder disfrutar con esa gente tan maravillosa.

—¿Segura que puedes mover tus dedos? —bromeó mi novio mientras yo esperaba el vuelo a Londres—. Te amo, pero tus dedos son mágicos, qué haré sin ellos.

—¡Edward! —exclamé riendo—. ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en eso?

—Amor, han pasado más de dos meses, ya ni sé lo que digo —suspiró frustrado—. Realmente te extraño, y será mejor que Renée esté al tanto de tus siguientes días, porque no saldrás de la habitación en mucho tiempo.

—Mmm —observé si había alguien lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme—, ¿como los días en que según tus fans te esposé a la cama y fui una dominante muy exigente? —murmuré bajito por si acaso.

—¡Exacto! Y no estaban muy lejos de la verdad, salvo las esposas…

—¡Cállate! —exclamé divertida—. Tienes una mente muy sucia, Cullen. Muy sucia.

—Me amas sucio, acéptalo.

—Sí, lo hago.

Oí por los altavoces que llamaban a los pasajeros de mi vuelo. Me despedí de él y seguí a Renée, los paparazzis me habían abordado en cuanto pisé el aeropuerto, fue extremadamente incómodo; diez, veinte sujetos con sus cámaras cegándome con los flashes y no me dejaban caminar, mamá tuvo que intervenir con un trabajador de LAX. Vergonzoso.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, mientras viajábamos sobre las nubes encendí mi laptop para conectarme, mientras leía los tweets que me mandaban, conversaba por WhatsApp con Edward y Alice. Renée iba a mi lado tranquilamente, algo poco común en ella, era tan atolondrada.

Contesté algunas preguntas, me divertían tanto.

«¿Ya sabes si harán películas? ¡Respóndeme, por favor!»

No lo sé aún, creo que hay conversaciones, nada que pueda confirmar.

«¡Ni se te ocurra matar a alguien en tus libros, Bella! O lloraré por mil años, que conste en tu consciencia.»

¿Cuál es su trauma? Hahaha, pero no lo sé, habrá un tercer libro, ¿eso les dice algo?

«Bella, ¿puedes darnos algún adelanto del libro? A Latinoamérica apenas llegará en meeeeses. ¡Por favor, ten piedad de mí!»

Hay un capítulo llamado «Fuego en el agua», y una April un tanto acalorada.

«¿Cuándo vendrás a algún país de Latinoamérica? También te queremos aquí, por qué nos discriminan. Besos.»

Oh, cariño, ojalá pudiera. Aún queda tiempo, no se desanimen. Besos de vuelta.

«Estamos creando una Ley Anti-Paparazzi. Esperamos la respuesta de Obama, ya sabes, él también te ama.»

Hahahaha, avísenme cualquier cosa, por favor, para organizar la fiesta con todos ustedes.

«Bella, ¿te imaginas a algún actor como Luca o Ian?»

Arruinaría su lectura, así que...

—¿Te estás riendo sola?

—Leyendo cosas, algunos son tan divertidos —le contesté a mamá con una sonrisa—. Tengo una pregunta… —ella me miró con sus ojos azules puestos en mí, esperando—. ¿Latinoamérica?

Suspiró y recostó su cabeza en el asiento.

—Quizás…

—Pero Latinoamérica no es sólo un país que hable español, mamá —volvió a suspirar—. Escucha, sé que hacer un tour es demasiado, pero piénsalo, yo estaría dispuesta para todo, de verdad quiero ir.

—Me recuerdas a cuando eras niña, Bella —dijo sonriendo—. «De verdad quiero ir a ballet, mamá. De verdad quiero ir a esa fiesta, mamá.» Y nada era cierto, me siento tan desilusionada —se llevó una mano a su pecho y dramatizó—. ¿No te gustaba el ballet?

Reí y me recosté en el asiento también.

—Nop, poca comida y mucho esfuerzo. Yo amo la comida, no iba a dejar que me privaran de eso —fingí estremecerme—. Lo pienso y me asusto.

—Debí haberme dado cuenta que escribir era lo tuyo antes de animarte a bailar, pero eso suma algo en tu vida, puedes usarlo como experiencia, ¿no? Tampoco fue tan malo.

—No fue malo, pero yo quería comer.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para reír. Justo en ese momento una azafata pasó y le pedí cualquier pastel que tuviera, necesitaba algo dulce, y seguí viendo twitter intentando responder las preguntas más frecuentes. Habían muchas que mencionaban a Edward, no es que no quisiera responderles, sino que a veces era mejor no darle a otras personas tema ni palabras que pudieran tergiversar.

«¿Te inspiraste en alguien para Luca?»

¿En mi hombre ideal?

«Bells, ¿ya conociste a la sobrina de Edward? ¡Debe ser tan adorable!»

Oh, lo es, ella es una princesa hermosa.

Edward me mandó en ese momento una foto por WhatsApp, era el nombre del capítulo que ya estaba leyendo y su dedo apuntaba un diálogo.

«—¿Calor?

April movió su cabeza un poco confundida. Observó adónde se dirigía la mirada de él y sintió sus mejillas entibiarse. _Descarado_.

—Deja de mirarme así, Luca —dijo avergonzada.

—La vista que tengo es demasiado interesante, no diré que lo siento.»

Le envié una respuesta a la imagen: «¿Identificado?» No pasó mucho para recibir su respuesta: «No diré que lo siento.» Sonreí al leer eso, claro que no lo hacía. Pasé el vuelo en lo mismo hasta que tuve que apagar todo para el aterrizaje. Mis ansias eran palpables, estaba emocionada por mi libro, por ver a los fans, pero más aún por verlo a él. Extrañaba tocarlo, verlo, escucharlo y sobre todo sentirlo, no carnalmente, bueno, un poco, mucho, pero sentir que estaba ahí, a dos pasos o a una habitación, no al otro lado del mundo con países y océanos separándonos.

Caminaba con mi bolso de mano, mi maleta y mis lentes de sol, mamá iba unos pasos más atrás porque, cómo no, tenía delante de mí a muchos paparazzis.

—¿Edward se encontrará contigo aquí, Bella? —preguntaba uno de ellos, no le hice caso—. ¿Siguen juntos?

—Hey, Bella, ¿por qué tan seria?

¿Puede existir gente más odiosa en este mundo que ellos? Son como moscas dando vueltas a tu alrededor y tú lo único que quieres es aplastarlas para que dejen de molestar. Ojalá estos moscos no hablaran. Caminé hasta el auto negro que nos estaba esperando sin mirar ni hacer ninguna mueca hacia ellos, le di la maleta al chofer y me subí dejando esos flashes afuera.

—¿Edward ya llegó? —indagó Renée cuando ya íbamos en medio del tráfico.

—No, llegará mañana al hotel, viaja en la noche.

—¿Te quedarás aquí con él después del lanzamiento o volverán a L.A.?

—Nos quedaremos unos días, no nos haría mal un descanso.

Mi celular hizo la típica vibración de la llegada de un mensaje a WA. Era Alice que me enviaba una foto de Allison con un vestido rosado a lunares color blanco y una cintita en su cabeza del mismo color. Su hija era hermosa, tenía el cabello negro azabache como Alice y los ojos cafés claros como Jasper Whitlock. Él era un actor británico, conoció a Alice porque trabajó con Edward en una película que filmaron en Londres, lo que pasó luego fue historia cabe decir.

—Mírala, es preciosa —le dije a mamá mostrándole la foto—. Espero poder ir a visitarla ahora que estoy aquí.

—Los padres de Jasper no querrán que se vaya muy pronto de aquí, eso es por uno ser de USA y el otro de UK. Agradezco que Edward y tú sean del mismo país.

—Gracias, mamá, siempre tan linda. ¿A qué hora es la sesión de fotos?

—En la tarde, podrás descansar si quieres, mañana será un largo día.

* * *

Si hay algo que me gusta, es escribir sobre posibles conversaciones entre lectores y los autores. Es una fijación por nunca haber tenido una interacción así con Stephenie Meyer.

No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, acabo de terminar una historia hace poco, así que este fic ocupará mi tiempo, ninguna otra, pero no me puedo comprometer a decir un día en que actualice, estoy a final de semestre. Mala idea empezarla ahora, pero fue inevitable asdfghjk.

Un saludo enorme a los que entren, tengan un lindo día.


End file.
